


Perfect World

by sparrow2000



Category: BtVS - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow2000/pseuds/sparrow2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander comes home from work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect World

  
Title: Perfect World  
Author: [](http://sparrow2000.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sparrow2000.livejournal.com/)**sparrow2000**  
Fandom: BTVS  
Characters: Xander  
Disclaimer: Joss and Mutant Enemy et al own all. I own nothing.  
Summary: Xander comes home from work  
Word Count: 1125  
Beta extraordinaire: [](http://thismaz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thismaz.livejournal.com/)**thismaz**  
Xander paused on the bottom step leading up to the brightly painted wooden porch. His hand slid gently along the guard rail, unconsciously checking for sharp edges and splinters which could do damage to tiny hands. The sun was hot on his back, and his dusty T-Shirt felt like it was fused to his skin. He knew he should go in and take a shower, that he should follow the ritual of a thousand other days – wash, get changed and wipe the dirt and sweat of construction from his body and his head. He knew that's what he should do. That was what was expected. But in that moment, he stood on the steps leading up to the porch mesmerised by the sight of a small boy playing happily on the ground of the big back yard. A swing shifted lazily in the late summer breeze and there were toys scattered across the grass – a fire truck, a small stripped ball, a Barbie.

Xander gripped the rail hard, as if only sheer force of will would keep the scene intact. For a moment he struggled for breath as he wondered how the hell he'd ever got so lucky. The Harris genes were meant to be stronger than his ambitions; more powerful than his dreams. He was supposed to fail, he knew that. But he hadn't. He'd been strong and he'd won. The white picket fence and the small herb garden and the swing seat on the hand-made porch told their own story. Dreams were possible. Hard work, persistence and belief were all it took.

A small voice pulled him back from his thoughts and he focused his attention on the sight that had originally caused him to pause. "Hey Daddy, want to come play?" Brown eyes looked up at him and a small chubby hand waved a battered tin soldier in his direction.

Putting his tool box down on the step, he walked quickly across the yard towards the boy. He squatted down, until father and son were eye to eye on the sun bleached grass. "Hey there Jesse, how come you're out here on your own? Is Mrs Landry sick, 'cause she's supposed to watch you 'til mommy gets home?"

The boy grinned toothily and Xander felt his heart melt again. "Mommy's home early. Said I could play. Do you want to play?" He waved the toy again and Xander took it carefully, before reaching out and pulling his son towards him. His son – something else he thought he'd never have. He stood carefully, the child clinging like a limpet around his neck. "Well that's good, 'cause Daddy got off early too. Come on. Let's go see if we can find Mommy. Then she can help us play." Xander walked towards the house, just as his wife opened the screen door to the porch. She was carrying a tray with glasses and a pitcher of iced tea, and Xander could see a plate of cookies as well. He looked down at his son and they both grinned at the thought of the treats to come, and he wondered again how the hell he'd got so lucky. Beautiful wife, wonderful son – happy, happy life.

Walking slowly up the steps, he carefully avoided the tool box, still sitting where he'd left it and he made a mental note to put it away after they'd had tea; no way was Jesse getting in amongst his tools. He nodded his head towards the tea tray. "I'm beginning to think you're psychic or something. How come you knew to make enough for three?"

She grinned at him. "Darn it, you discovered my dark secret. Actually, I heard your truck and figured it was either you, or we had visitors. So how come you're so early? Playing hooky?"

He shook his head and smiled at her. "Nah, my hooky playing days are well gone. Got a bad delivery of lumber, so couldn't do any more 'til it's sorted. So what's your excuse?" He pulled her towards him with his free hand and kissed her lightly on the nose. "Not that I'm complaining about the extra us time, but I thought the company would fall apart if you weren't there?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she just shook her head in mock disapproval.

"We landed the McCallan contract. So there was much celebrating and back clapping and we got to take off early as a thank you. Tomorrow will be an entirely different matter."

"That's just great." Xander was proud of his wife. Her smarts and her drive were way above anything he could ever achieve, but he didn't begrudge her one bit of her success. She was a star, his star, and she deserved to have the world. He just sometimes couldn't believe what he'd done to deserve her.

"Yeah, I'm pleased. Tired, but pleased. And talking of tired, mister. Did you get any sleep last night? You were tossing and turning for hours."

Shifting away from her, slightly, he ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. It was just some weird dreams. Sort of nightmare quality, weird dreams. I think I'm going to lay off the scary movies for a while. They're starting to be a little too real."

"Check, no scary movies for a least a month. Just Disney stuff and the occasional chick flick and you'll be sleeping like the big, manly, construction hunk that you are."

Nodding, he leaned back towards her and gave her another gentle kiss. "Yes maam."

She smiled at him fondly. "Well I'm glad someone listens to me. Now why don't you get Jesse settled and then we'll have some tea and you can tell me what's been happening. And if you're very good, you might even get a cookie."

He looked down at his son and crossed his eyes. "Hear that, we might get a cookie. But only if we're good. We can be good, can't we?" Jesse nodded solemnly and Xander turned and settled his son on the small cushioned bench next to the swing seat.

Willow watched them for a moment and then turned, reached into her pocket and sprinkled some powder into one of the glasses. She poured the tea and stirred quickly, whispering under her breath, "Forget." Turning back to her husband, she smiled as she gave him the glass. "I thought you could do with something cold and wet after being all day on the site in this heat."

Xander grinned as he took the glass and gazed at the wife he adored and the son he worshipped. He drained the drink in one long swallow and thought that he was probably the luckiest man alive.


End file.
